An example of semiconductor device includes an infrared communication module. (Refer to JP-A-2001-135859, for example.)
FIGS. 10-12 illustrate an example of a conventional infrared communication module. FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the infrared communication module, FIG. 11 is a sectional view taken along lines XI-XI of FIG. 12, and FIG. 12 is a sectional view taken along lines XII-XII of FIG. 12.
The infrared communication module X includes a semiconductor device 90 and a conductive cover 96. The semiconductor device 90 includes a base board 91, an LED 92, a photodiode 93, and an IC chip 94, and is capable of transmitting and receiving infrared rays.
The LED 92 emits infrared rays to outside, while the photodiode 93 receives infrared rays entering from outside. The LED 92, the photodiode 93, and the IC chip 94 provided on the base board 91 are protected by a sealing resin 95. The sealing resin 95 is provided with lenses 95a, 95b above the LED 92 and the photodiode 93, respectively. The lens 95a improves directivity of infrared rays emitted from the LED 92, while the lens 95b collects infrared rays entering from outside onto the photodiode 93.
The infrared ray generated by the LED 92 is emitted upward with directivity enhanced by the lens 95a formed at sealing resin 95, whereas the infrared ray entering the lens 95b is collected onto the light receiving surface of the photodiode 93.
The conductive cover 96 is a rectangular parallelepiped having a short height. The conductive cover 96 is open at its bottom and at portions of its top corresponding to the lenses 95a, 95b. The conductive cover 96 is folded back to form a terminal 96a protruding outwardly, at the bottom around the intermediate portion of the longitudinal side thereof. The terminal 96a serves to connect the conductive cover 96 to the ground of a wiring board to which the infrared communication module X is mounted. By grounding the conductive cover 96, the LED 92, the photodiode 93, and the IC chip 94 provided on the surface of the base board 91 are shielded to inhibit influence of outside noise.
As well shown in FIG. 11, the under surface of the top of the conductive cover 96 is bonded to the sealing resin 95 at a portion between the lenses 95a, 95b, by an adhesive 98. With the adhesive 98, the conductive cover 96 can be fixed to the semiconductor device 90, easily and firmly.
However, when the conductive cover 96 is fixed to the sealing resin 95 only by the adhesive 98, on bonding the conductive cover 96 to the semiconductor device 90, the top of the conductive cover 96 is pressed so that the adhesive 98 is spread over, and thus may leak out of the bonding portion of the conductive cover 96 to the lens 95a or 95. The adhesive 98 may leak out furthermore when the adhesive 98 is coated by a large amount or when the conductive cover 96 is pressed onto the semiconductor device 90 at a large strength.
If this happens, the infrared communication module X may be defaced, or the communication function of the infrared communication module X may be decreased due to the adhesive 98 leaking and sticking to the lenses 95a, 95b of the sealing resin 95. Specifically, the traveling direction of the infrared rays emitted from the LED 92 may be affected by the defaced lens 95a, or the amount of the infrared rays collected onto the photodiode 93 may be affected by the defaced lens 95b. 
Further, the conductive cover 96 tends to be pressed non-uniformly on bonding of the conductive cover 96 to the semiconductor device 90, and thus the adhesive 98 may have a non-uniform thickness, so that the conductive cover 96 may be bonded to the semiconductor device 90 obliquely.
As shown in FIG. 12, the terminal 96a for grounding protrudes at a position substantially same as the position of the bottom of the base plate 90, when the top of the conductive cover 96 is bonded to the sealing resin 95 via a substantially uniform adhesive coat. Thus, if the conductive cover 96 is obliquely bonded to the semiconductor device 90, the position of the terminal 96a may largely deviate away from a proper position due to the obliquity of the conductive cover 96. Such deviation causes improper grounding of the terminal 96a, so that the electromagnetic shielding effect of the conductive cover 96 may not be achieved.